The present invention relates generally to an emergency vehicle route management method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and recording medium for communication between emergency vehicles and other road users, as well as traffic control systems to optimize a time for an emergency vehicle to arrive at a destination.
Emergency vehicles need to get to their destination within a very short time to provide assistance at the emergency. Any traffic and congestion can add delays that can lead to catastrophic results. At times, such as in the case of a road accident, emergency vehicles have to communicate the presence of danger and directions to road users.
Conventional emergency route management techniques use sirens and flashing lights to warn other road users and often loudspeakers to communicate specific instructions. However, the conventional techniques are limited in that they can be used only in a short distance. Also, it is often difficult to trace the location and direction of an emergency vehicle based on the sound of their sirens. This can result in confusion and anxiety in other road users. It can also lead to delayed actions of other road users aimed at clearing the path for an approaching emergency vehicle, slowing down the emergency vehicle and delaying its arrival to its destination. Thus, the technical problems with the conventional techniques have created a long-felt need in the art for an improved emergency vehicle route management technique.